The conventional tool boxes are made by plastic and one of which is disclosed in FIG. 16 and generally comprises a bottom part 71 and a top part 72. The bottom part 71 has a space for receiving tools and a bottom locking part 711 is formed to the front side of the bottom part 71. A bottom pivotal member is formed to the rear side of the bottom part 71. The top part 72 has a top locking part 721 which is to be engaged with the bottom locking part 711 when the top part 72 is locked to the bottom part 71. A top pivotal member is formed to the rear side of the top part 72 so as to be pivotably connected with the bottom pivotal member of the bottom part 71. The advantages of the plastic tool box are that the bottom pivotal member and the bottom locking part 711 are formed to the bottom part 71 integrally, and the top pivotal member and the top locking part 721 are formed to the top part 72 integrally. In other words, there are only two main parts 71, 72 to be manufactured so that the manufacturing cost is reduced, and there are multiple colors to be chosen from for the tool box. However, the plastic bottom part 71 and the top part 72 are weak in structural strength.
FIG. 17 shows a metal tool box which comprises a bottom part 61 and a top part 62. The bottom part 61 has a space for receiving tools and a bottom locking part 63 is connected to the front side of the bottom part 61. A bottom pivotal member is connected to the rear side of the bottom part 61. The top part 62 has a top locking part 64 which is to be engaged with the bottom locking part 63 when the top part 62 is locked to the bottom part 61. A top pivotal member is connected to the rear side of the top part 62 so as to be pivotably connected with the bottom pivotal member of the bottom part 61. The advantages of the metal tool box are that structural strength is better than the plastic tool box. However, the bottom pivotal member and the bottom locking part 63 are individually connected to the bottom part 61, and the top pivotal member and the top locking part 64 are individually connected to the top part 72. The top part 62 has to form a recess for the handle. In other words, there are multiple parts needed to be installed to the bottom and top parts 62, 61 such that the time for assembling the metal tool box is longer than that of the plastic tool box.
The present invention intends to provide a metal tool box for improving the shortcomings of the conventional tool boxes.